criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Withering Weather
Withering Weather '''is the twelfth case in Fluxford. It is the first case of the frosty and relaxing district of Frigid Falls. Plot Arriving in Frigid Falls, they are reported a murder at the starting line of the Frigid Falls Skiing Competition. The race won't start for a next few days, allowing the team to solve the murder. At the top of the mountain, they find the body of Amber "Ashe" Castro, impaled on a pair of skis. The investigation begins. In the first chapter, the team suspects three people: mayor of Frostyville Isaiah Frosty, rival skier Caitlin "Poppy" Lyons, and rival skier Jean-Nicole "Thunder" Albany for the murder. It is also discovered that the victim had a meet and greet at a nearby coffee shop. It was also discovered that the killer uses lip balm and is involved with the Frosty cup. At the end of the first chapter, however, the victim's secret training place has been discovered. In the second chapter, they head to the forest where the victim trained and saw signs of sabotage, yet no signs of the murder taken place here. Two new suspects were added this chapter: blogger Willow Everonyx and championship skier Kenneth "Storm" Olive. It was also discovered that the killer uses breath spray. It was also discovered that many people stalked the victim, from the Mayor himself to one of her rival skiers. At the end of the chapter, though, there were reports that championship skier Olive is going to do the course, unfinished and dangerous. In the third chapter, they eventually ran up to stop Kenneth from sailing down, seeing that Jean-Nicole is holding him back. After calming down both skiers, they continued the investigation. After finding bloody ski poles and some used lip balm, they finally arrest championship skier Kenneth "Storm" Olive for the murder. Olive wanted to keep his championship title for skiing, and media in Frigid Falls said that the victim was going to take his title in this year's skiing competition. After watching her methods of skiing and training, the victim confronted him and said that she will take his cheating methods to the judges. Olive, enraged, pushed Castro onto the mounted skis and ran. Olive was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the Mayor wanted to know if the other skiers are as evil as Olive. After finding out that Lyons is donating to charity and Albany is helping an orphanage, they assured the Mayor that there is nothing to worry about. Willow also explains about a plane crash that occurred during the investigation and asks them to find coordinates. After finding coordinates, they go over to the place. They stumble upon a cabin on the way, and they hear a blood curdling scream. Summary '''Victim * Amber "Ashe" Castro (found impaled on skis) Murder Weapon * Skis Killer * Kenneth "Storm" Olive Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses lip balm. *This suspect is associated with the Frosty Cup. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses lip balm. *This suspect is associated with the Frosty Cup. *This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is associated with the Frosty Cup. *This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a beanie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses lip balm. *This suspect is associated with the Frosty Cup. *This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a beanie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses lip balm. *This suspect is associated with the Frosty Cup. *This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a beanie. Killer's Profile *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer is associated with the Frosty Cup. *The killer uses breath spray. *The killer has a nickname. *The killer wears a beanie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Starting Line. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Badge) (New Suspect: Isaiah Frosty) * Examine Bloody Badge. (Result: Blood) * Ask Isaiah about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Coffee Shop) * Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clues: Photo, Signed Book) * Examine Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman's Face) * Examine Unknown Woman's Face. (New Suspect: Caitlin "Poppy" Lyons) * Question Caitlin about the victim. * Examine Signed Book. (New Suspect: Jean-Nicole "Thunder" Albany) * Ask Jean-Nicole about her obsession with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses lip balm.) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer is associated with the Frosty Cup.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Bloody Spray, Magazine, Framed Photo) * Examine Bloody Spray. (Result: Blood) * Examine Magazine. (New Suspect: Willow Everonyx) * Question Willow about her article about the victim. (Result: Willow uses lip balm and is associated with the Frosty Cup.) * Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Kenneth "Storm" Olive) * Ask Kenneth about the victim's photo of him. (Result: Kenneth is associated with the Frosty Cup.) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Meet And Greet) * Investigate Victim's Meet And Greet. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Mayoral Sash) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Mayoral Sash. (Result: Snow) * Question Isaiah about being at the victim's meet and greet. (Result: Isaiah uses lip balm and is associated with the Frosty Cup.) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00) (Result: Caitlin's Message) * Ask Caitlin about her message to the victim. (Result: Caitlin uses lip balm and is associated with the Frosty Cup, Jean-Nicole is associated with the Frosty Cup.) * Analyze Blood. (Result: The killer uses breath spray.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Stop Kenneth from going down the course. (Result: Kenneth uses lip balm and uses breath spray, Jean-Nicole uses breath spray.) (New Crime Scene: Peak) * Investigate Peak. (Result: Sabotaged Skis, Locked Laptop) * Examine Sabotaged Skies. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Caitlin's Fingerprints) * Question Caitlin about sabotaging skis. (Result: Caitlin uses breath spray.) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Willow's Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (6:00:00) (Result: Willow's Report) * Investigate Logs. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Ski Poles, Lip Balm) * Examine Ski Poles. (Result: Faded Tag) * Examine Lip Balm. (Result: Strained Fibers) * Analyze Faded Tag. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a nickname.) * Analyze Strained Fibers (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a beanie.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Going Downhill (1/6). Going Downhill (1/6) * Unlock Going Downhill (1/6). (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 completed) * Hear Isaiah's concerns. (Prerequisite: Going Downhill (1/6) unlocked) * Investigate Starting Line. (Clues: Charity Certificate) * Examine Charity Certificate. (Result: Jean-Nicole's Certificate) * Return the certificate to Jean-Nicole. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clues: Check) * Examine Check. (Result: Check to Orphans) * Quiz Caitlin about his check to orphans. (Reward: x Burger) * Tell Isaiah that he could relax. * Hear Willow's plead. (Reward: x Snowman Pin) * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Coordinates) * Move on to a new crime now! Category:FrigidFalls